The things that are lost
by Th3goodguy
Summary: Immortality, while a blessing to some, is a curse to others. Immortality offers salvation as well as damnation. Immortality allows for an eternity of opportunities, but robs those that only mortality can offer. Immortality reveals to us, the things that are lost.


The things that are lost

Disclaimer: I do not, not, not, not… own Pokemon! If I did, well, Ash and Misty'd have just kissed on the show by now like they were supposed to (in my opinion). Don't get me wrong, I like May and Dawn also, I just prefer the Pokeshipping stuff.

A/N: This is a AAML…. WARNING! This series will be a bit depressing at some points, and minor cursing WILL be in the dialogue amongst the characters. Inspiration for this story comes from Halloween movies and Halloween type pokemon fanfiction/ AAML stories as well as various vampire movies. So enough chatter from me so let's glue our eyes to the screens we're hopelessly addicted to and READ ON!

Chapter one: A preview

It's interior was silent, lifelessness spread throughout the various corridors and rooms that filled the building. No set emotion took hold, the aura of the structure was simply blank. Frozen was its atmosphere, as though it were a picture without a reason for being taken. The essence felt as if someone had emptied their belongings and vacated from its premises, yet all that was there remained as it was. Sound was completely absent from its scene, while at the same time the silence was ear pounding and had seemed to conquer any sound that had defied it. To the outside world, it appeared without distinction even though nothing was done to physically alter its appearance. All the rooms of the once upon a time lively building contained the same identical feeling of unearthly solitude and silence, all but one large room that was mainly defined by the large pool in its center.

Calm, soft, flowing waters carelessly moved in it making small little claps of water pecking the edges of the pool. In the water that had once been totally clear, floated the corpse of a man with a knife wedged into his collar. An oval of red surrounded the dead man's floating corpse almost as though it were trying to shroud his body. Yes, he surely was indeed killed by someone who desired to end his life and send him to a wet grave. However the man that hovered in the water's surface was not the victim, instead he is or was, the instigator of the crimes that had delivered the fate that he now lays face down in. His judge: fate, his jury: his victims, his executioner: his last victim. No longer able to roam the Earth, nor to haunt those who populate it, he is terminated, stopped, extinguished like a flame. Taken down by love's sweet and bitter vengeance.

Other than the dead man of the pool, the room had still seemed as vacant as any other. it had still been without life or character to fill it. Empty, dull, plain, blank was all that could be said about the atmosphere of the large structure of Cerulean city. The pool was all of its inhabitants that possessed any form of action, save that of the two figures huddled on a platform of the aqua gym's waters. Like a small candle in a dense darkness, the two represented the only signs of life of the gym that remained to flicker in the vast emptiness that was the building they were positioned in. The sight of the two closely nestled life forms did not match with the rest of the building, their presence had brought a pulse of life in the dark, dead building. However, their attendance to the scene was not pleasant. From them, light sobs could be heard from a deep and husky male voice, the sobs were out of pain. Words were attempting to leave the male's mouth in hopes of speaking to the one who was holding him in their arms as he rested. He was silenced by her hushing sounds and her hand going through his thick, black, raven hair. Accepting her gesture as he weakly nuzzled closer to her for more comfort.

Normally he wouldn't allow himself to look as vulnerable as he did, he despised not being able to look his strongest in front of the woman he loved, the woman who he ironically hoped to save. Looking at her, he began to cry harder as he saw that she also had streams of tears flowing down from her eyes.

She gave him a faint smile as she continued to hold him and stroke his spiky raven hair. Her actions continued while at times she reassured him that he doesn't need to worry about her and that she was only concerned for his well being. They both knew that the orange haired girl's actions was his reason for sobbing. With emerald green eyes, 'those beautiful eyes' the male thought, she looked at him almost unbelievingly that after all she was forced to put him through that he refused to let go of her. Love. Truly so, they loved each other, there was no doubt about it, the two at long last had been united forever. For the girl who held her lover in her arms however, she loathed at how their union came to be. The cost, the sorrow, _the things that are lost_.

Just like all goods of the world, their love, had come at a cost. Spent by a currency so valuable that most people were cautious to spend it well. For this type of check was one of reality and had no option of refunds. Laying in her arms, looking at her with rich chocolate brown eyes the in pained man felt that he was perfectly fine with his purchase. In fact, ecstatic, for it was well spent as long as _she_ was part of the deal. On the other end, the woman was reluctant to be happy for her love's contentment.

While amongst her personal feelings, she wondered whether or not she had made the right choice. '_No of course I did. It would have been stupid not to! He'll live now because of this, more people would have preferred this over death._' The 'oranged hair marvel' debated within herself.

A piece of her took another moral approach, retreating to her former principles. '_Although, now everything will be different for him. I can't deny the fact that I've taken away a part of his life that despite he was dying, he could've still had a chance at. Why he chose me over that I'll never know. All I do know is that I'll do anything… no, everything possible to return his kindness._' She thought in her head, unaware that her one and only, only wanted her and would have done anything to make that happen.

In his mind she didn't need his forgiveness. Since there was nothing needed to forgive. Almost as though he'd heard her thoughts, the man looked up at the woman who he loathed to see cry. '_If only I had the strength to hold her… I can barely move. If only I could tell her that nothing matters but her. If only I could tell her that she could never hurt me as long as she was with me and that I don't care about the other stuff_.' Speaking to himself in his mind. He meant everything he'd wished to say, he cared not for _the_ _things that are lost_. He only cared for what he was going to gain.

Finally, he had mustered the strength to break their tearful silence as he also fought back the urge to scream from the burning pain all throughout his body.

" M-Mi-Mist. I lo.. Love you. Please… don't cry, I hate it when you cry. You did nothing wrong… so don't feel like it's your… fault. We're.." He was interrupted by his lover's soothing hushes as she ran her hand on his face then through his pitch black hair.

It was now her turn to speak. " I love you. For _our _sake, get some rest. I know you want me to feel comforted and not feel guilty. Truth is, I do though. You weren't supposed to end up like this, I tried to stay away so you could move on. But damnit Ash! You're just so dense and stubborn and now… now look what I had to do to save you. How can I live knowing what I've taken from you?" She said with a catch in her voice as feelings of regret and guilt built up in her.

Fighting one last time before totally going unconscious into sleep, Ash barely sits up as he puts a torn gloved hand on her cheek and kisses her on the lips oooh so passionately, as passionate as he can through the pain.

They part and Ash has a wide grin across his face. "Let me off the hook for the Bike and we're even babe." He says before being kissed again. Ash closes his eyes and allows himself to fall asleep in Misty's arms. It was over now, they won, and he knew he'd wake up knowing that Misty would be his forever, quite literally in their case.

A/n: Sooooo there's that chapter for this fic! I decided to put this "later" part of the story first for a few reasons. One, I felt that it would have been better for the story all-around if I did. Another because I didn't think it would be necessary for me to have this part in the later chapters. And lastly, because I think it sorta adds suspense! So with that said review and keep reading!

P.S.: incase I did a no-no report me if necessary, flame if you can't stand something, or just give your opinion in your review.


End file.
